Clinical and laboratory evaluation of previously treated or untreated cleft lip-palate patients from a multidisciplined aspect will be continued to assess treatment procedures. Newborn patients will be studied from a multidisciplined viewpoint and diagnostic data will be recorded for longitudinal studies and cross-sectional studies. Evaluation of maxillary bonegrafting will be continued with regard to growth and development of the face and jaws. Growth and development of the face and jaws will be followed, using radiographs, models, photographs, and face masks when significant. Longitudinal study of the speech physiology, speech intelligibility and speech development of cleft lip-palate patients. Studies to be conducted will include the effects of the various cleft lip-palatal surgical procedures upon speech; cinefluorographic and sound pressure studies in relationship to different aspects of cleft lip-palate patients. Psychological studies will emphasize assessing the effects of the cleft palate child on the family; the examination of the early development and behavior of the cleft palate child; and the effects of having cleft lip-palate on adolescents. Laboratory studies will primarily focus upon cleft lip- palate adolescents and upon adolescents in a number of clinical groups. Investigating the incidence of middle ear pathology in the cleft palate child as it relates to type of cleft, type of surgical repair, age at surgical repair of the palate, clinical management of the otitis, hearing level and age of the child. Development and modification of diagnostic instruments will be continued.